The present invention relates generally to roof vents. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved roof ridge vent that permits voluminous airflow out of the attic space yet is configured to prevent the entry of insects and water.
It is well known that in order for an attic space to function optimally, there must be adequate air flow to keep the air temperature in the attic close to the outside air temperature. In addition, adequate air flow assures that moisture that migrates out of interior spaces and through the insulation does not remain trapped in the attic space and re-condense on or in the attic insulation.
In order to provide such air flow a variety of vents have been developed. Such vents are typically placed at the bottom of the roof, under the eaves, and somewhere in the upper part of the roof Passive vents in which air is exhausted as a result of convective currents in the attic, such as pot vents (a pipe covered by a protective dome) or goosenecks (a curved pipe) are commonly used. Because such passive vents often move inadequate amounts of air, powered vents (a pot vent with a fan) or an attic fan (a fan positioned under an eave) are sometimes installed to increase attic air flow.
One of the most effective kinds of upper vents that works solely as a result of convection is a ridge vent, i.e. a vent placed near or at the ridge or peak of the roof. The most effective ridge vents are vents that run the full length of the roof peak.
A variety of full length roof ridge vents are known in the art. These generally consist of a covered ventilation cap over a vent opening extending along the ridge of the roof. The ventilation cap is held spaced apart from the vent opening using spacers such as springs or posts. Typically, a baffle system is included to prevent water from being blown from the outside into the attic space and a porous material (such as foam rubber, or non-woven insulation) is provided between the vent opening and the spacers and/or baffles to prevent insects from getting into the attic space.
The prior art materials have a variety of drawbacks. The use of porous material adds additional expense to manufacturing because of increased material and assembly costs. Further, in the winter, water will condenses and freeze on the porous material, blocking air flow through the vent. Over time, successive freezing/thawing cycles breech the porous materials and create passages and nesting sites for insects. In addition, current baffles are complex and expensive to manufacture and/or not optimized to prevent rain and/or snow from being blown into the attic.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a roof ridge vent that could be easily and inexpensively manufactured that would effectively permit the passage of moisture laden air in summer and winter, while at the same time excluding insects and wind blown rain and/or snow.